


[Podfic] Requested and Required

by keerawa, sisi_rambles



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Genetics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The envelope clearly held a set of orders, but what could have so upset Laurence?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Requested and Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094983) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



Length: 00:13:27

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Requested%20and%20Required.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Requested%20and%20Required.m4b) (5.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
